Crossing Boundaries
by trixXxie12
Summary: When two creatures are separated by a boundary, death is the answer for crossing over. But what if a powerful vampire prince falls in love to a woman he shouldn't have, would romance be the answer to all the problems? Or not? changed to TV categ. R&R pls


**ABOUT: **Primarily a Stefan x Elena x Damon fiction. Other pairs will spring somewhere in the middle. No slashes. I disprove of man/man fluffs. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything besides the plot. ©2011

**SETTING: **Somewhere in the 1800s? You estimate. Probably around Katherine's Period

**SUMMARY: **When two creatures are separated by a boundary, death is the answer for crossing over. But what if a powerful vampire prince falls in love to a woman he shouldn't have, would romance be the answer to all the problems? Or would it just worsen it? This plot is a whole lot different than the original.

TO THOSE WHO NOTICED, I HAVE CHANGED IT TO TV CATEGORY FROM IT'S PREVIOUS BOOK CATEGORY. :D

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSING BOUNDARIES<strong>

_By trixXxter11_

Chapter 01: The First Awakening

* * *

><p>For over centuries, peace <em>has<em> reigned over vampires and witches alike.

Their king and queen ruled their lands with justice in their every decision. They ruled with power, of course. After all, none could overpower the royalty's lineage –most especially their sons whose blood had the mixture of the strongest and most powerful vampires and witches ever recorded in History. You see, their leaders don't get their position via nomination nor do they get their titles because of the simple monarchy system. It's a whole lot complicated than that. They become leaders based on strength and power. Since the first king and queen were the invincible people, their extraordinary powers were passed onto their sons and daughters, got improved, become more powerful and et cetera.

So based on the statements given, it is concluded that the prince and or princess will still come out as the king and or queen. As in most cases, they'd still emerge as the most potent creatures if evaluated because of the good mixture of their blood. But there are still times, some falls on the way. Thus, were eliminated from the seat and are now probably walking aimlessly around the citadel as ordinary merchants. When that happens, if ever there'll be instances when the throne becomes empty (which hasn't happened _until now_), the strength system follows. In other language, it's like a caste system.

However, these systematic procedures of their administration didn't last long. Their kingdom was then divided into two: the empire of the witches and the vampire's domain. Vampires continue to exist on the same place. According to them, the rightful owner of that place could be no other than them anyways. The witches didn't debate further anymore. After all, they knew they could survive even without the fortress' treasures. They aren't that desperate unlike those parasites. So, they had established their own empire somewhere outside the capital. Some on the other hand still had the courage to stay inside the grounds and had eventually camouflaged themselves with the people they now considered beasts.

Over the next generation, the same thing happens –the witches and vampires had ultimately lived with boundaries. When one crosses over, they got killed. Others who wanted to snoop should work extra to stay hidden. Some curious kids who knew not of the history could only ask their own teachers. Witches would say it's the fault of the vampires for being a blood lust. Vampires would fight back that witches are just strong accusers. But, over all, this fight could actually be answered by just one simple word. Why the long reasons when this division had sprung from just a single act.

_Murder._

Back on to the last monarch who had ruled the land, they had two sons. The elder lived by pleasing everyone, thinking that people would choose him over his younger brother if he does that. The younger on the other stayed as simple as he could be. He'd occasionally go out and play with the commoners. For that, people had loved him more. Even the king himself had now encouraged the elder to do the same. Sure thing, the elder son wants that –attention. But he doesn't want peasants. It's out of his style, he says. So their days went on with the younger brother gaining more popularity compared to the other. He had gotten stronger, happier and livelier. Meanwhile, the elder was always in no mood to train because of jealousy. And so his passing days becomes darker.

Unfortunately, he was able to control his envy no longer –especially when he knew that the woman he had come addicted was engaged to his brother. He murdered him one night, including his parents for being unfair. But since there were no trails, laws announced it as suicide. People mourned those days but they knew not of the real reasons so they were kept blind. Yet unknown to them, it was just the start of something bigger.

The elder had married the witch, the woman he liked. But his knowledge was limited. She was already pregnant the day of their marriage. The father? His brother. For months, she had kept it hidden from him –silently crying from the unfortunate events her lover had experienced. When the time comes she could no longer handle the bulge of her stomach for no apparent reasons (since they never did anything because she had asked him not to), she immediately escaped with the rest of her sisters –the witches and some vampires who were loyal followers of the youngest son. Trials have been made but there were no enough evidences. The woman didn't come to the court. Said she was afraid her "husband" might murder her after knowing the truth that she was pregnant because of his brother.

After she gave birth to a baby girl, she suddenly disappears. Died some says. When the elder brother knew of what had happened to her, he was found dead on his quarter the next day too. Reporters said he had committed suicide. But that's not the main problem now. The throne was left with no person to rule. And when that setback remains unsolved for even after a few days, chaos would take place. Everyone was left with no choice but to abide by what was stated in the script made by their early ancestors. The strength system must follow. During those times, there was only one man who was capable of the place –a general vampire commander and his son, _Damon_.

While the vampires were preparing for the coronation of their new king, another scene unfolds on the outskirts of the kingdom.

The witches and some vampires had grown anticipation for the first awakening of their princess. When she was born, she fell into deep slumber. Wise elders say it was a common act to recollect all the unique powers you have in your blood. Some had already died but she still stayed as is, a beauty –dependent because she had an amount of a vampire's blood thanks to her father. Because of that reasons, the witches knew they were helpless on that matter. So they were left with no choice but to leave the task of protecting her to the vampires who were siding with them.

And so, another story unfolds after that day –a story none could ever expect to happen.

_Again._

**+- CroSsiNg BouNdaRieS -+**

"Bonnie, come quick!" a certain seventeen-year old Elena called out her best friend.

She had just met the world almost two years ago so you can't actually blame her if she acts this ignorant and all.

"Nah! It's just a small goldfish," a girl with straight brunette hair replied without even looking. The three were actually fishing by the river. Two got tired and sat on the grassy hill but the other was still as alive as a _newborn _baby.

"You're no fun. How about you? Care to help me here, Stefan?" she asked again, switching her gaze to the more serious person. Wrong move!

When he didn't reply, Elena sighed before marching towards them, not forgetting to throw the poor little fish back on the freshwater.

"You two are no fun at all," she uttered as she sat between them. She brought out some dried mangoes before eating them. She tried sharing it with the two but both stayed as still as statues.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two? It's like your souls are drained from you," she said, munching the mangoes.

"I'm going Elena," Bonnie finally answered after their long silence.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to the capital!" her witch friend replied as she stood up. She had that worry and doubt etched on her face. Her hands placed on her hips as she paced uneasily in front of them.

"So? That's great! I've always wanted to go to the capital. I wanted to know what's it like," Elena answered.

"No! It's not good! My grandpa said he was having difficulties and so he wants me to come there and help him."

"I don't see any problem with that."

"It could be a trap," Stefan finally spoke up, his mysterious blue eyes transfixed on Elena's olive ones. Though you could still sense a tinge of worry in those eyes but his expression and his voice, calm and composed, seems to wipe out those clues. On the other hand, Bonnie knew what he tried to mean. After all, she had already found out about the whole truth. So after hearing that, she couldn't also help but look at him. Her eyes were questioning, as if telling him to shut up. The other was still oblivious of the whole thing.

"Tch. Why would it be a trap?" Elena asked, still ignorant of the whole history.

"You wouldn't understand," Bonnie replied, trying to dismiss the topic.

"So, when are you going?"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight? Can't it be done tomorrow morning where the road is clear? Or even right now when the sun isn't setting yet?" Elena asked again.

_Think. _"Grandpa wants me now but mom said I still have some things to do."

"Oh, I'll miss you then."

.

In the middle of the night, one cloaked person was roaming around the village. Concealed by the shadows, that person tried to move without creating a sound. The thuds of its steps were covered by the chirping noise of both frogs and crickets. Even the free-flowing stream seems to be of help too in hiding its traces. However, it is not his luck that the person still couldn't walk past the watchful eye of one single lad.

"Oh my God! You startled me. What are you doing here, Stefan?" Elena asked.

It was the night after Bonnie had left. Curiosity killing a cat like her, she wanted to go too to experience the capitol life. All she wanted was to know what it was like being in there and how it looks like. But of course, Stefan knew her too much to do such risks. And thus, she was caught on the act.

"I'm just making sure you're not doing anything reckless," he answered her.

"Lower down your voice. They might hear us. Well, if stopping me is you're purpose, I suggest you to leave. I'm still going."

"I'm not saying I'm stopping you since I know that it is of no use. I'll come with you instead."

"No you can't."

"It's either that or I'll shout that you're escaping."

"Fine! But you better keep quiet," she had last warned before putting back the hood on. Soon, they were hitting the road. It wasn't that far actually. Well, it is far but their walk wasn't that long. Thanks to Stefan for keeping her up all the time, seemingly in a hurry to reach the gates before dawn. Luckily, Elena was preoccupied by her excitement that she herself was unable to detect why he was in a hurry.

When they had reached the gates, guards were sleeping side by side. A table was placed before them with two big bottles of wine. _They never changed. _Stefan had thought. Still, he had them his thanks. After all, it gave them both free entrances without interrogations. The moment they stepped foot after the open doorways, Elena had left Stefan to do the guiding. She knew he had been here. He always heads to the capitol when he got the time. She never knew why and she doesn't want to know why. It's not her business on the first place. So after taking her hand, he started directing them both towards where Bonnie's grandpa's house was. But unknown to them, two observant eyes were watching them amidst the fog he had created.

_Interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>Hope I didn't disappoint you. Like my sister always tells me to write, read and review please. :D


End file.
